Ferrum
| videojuegos = Pokkén Tournament }} Ferrum (Ferrum en inglés, ''Ferrum-chihō'' en japonés) es una región del mundo Pokémon donde tiene lugar el videojuego Pokkén Tournament. Descripción La región de Ferrum es una gran isla en medio del océano. Debido a los efectos de unas piedras misteriosas conocidas como piedras de sinergia, los humanos y los Pokémon están conectados en el mundo de la región de Ferrum. Lugares Existen varios lugares donde los Pokémon pueden luchar entre ellos. Algunos de ellos poseen dos versiones del mismo con cambios de diseño. Nota: se usan algunas descripciones en inglés, puesto que aún se desconocen todas en español. Bajo la descripción inglesa se adjunta la traducción al español. } ??? | The largest city in the Ferrum Region. At night it gives off a more sophisticated atmosphere. The rain puddles on the road reflect the endlessly shining neon signs. La ciudad más grande de la región de Ferrum. Por la noche tiene un ambiente más sofisticado. Los charcos de lluvia de la carretera reflejan las señales de neón que brillan sin cesar. |- | 200px | Antigua Villa de Ferrum Old Ferrum Town Casco Antiguo de Ferrum | Villa histórica de atmósfera nostálgica, también conocida como la "Ciudad del Agua". Tiene varios puntos de interés, como un gran parque, un arco del triunfo y una torre del reloj. |- | 200px | Antigua Villa de Ferrum (Invierno) Old Ferrum Town (Winter) ??? | A historic old town now blanketed in soft, white snow. Its winter scenery and yearly snow-sculpture contest attract many visitors. Una antigua villa histórica ahora cubierta de blanca y blanda nieve. Su paisaje invernal y el concurso de esculturas de nieve anual atraen a muchos visitantes. |- | 200px | Estadio Ferrum Ferrum Stadium Estadio Ferrum | A stadium where the final match of the Ferrum Battle is held. Located near a sacred lake in the forest, this arena is always filled with enthusiastic spectators. Un estadio donde se celebra la final de los combates Ferrum. Situado cerca de un lago sagrado en el bosque, este campo de combate siempre está lleno de espectadores entusiastas. |- | 200px | Casa Encantada Haunted House Casa Embrujada | An abandoned, old mansion. Ghost-type Pokémon like this place so much that they have made it their home. Una antigua mansión abandonada. A los Pokémon de tipo fantasma Pokémon les gusta tanto este lugar que lo han convertido en su hogar. |- | 200px | Carnaval del Misterio Mystery Carnival ??? | ??? |- | 200px | Ruinas Regi Regi Ruins Ruinas Regi | Ancient ruins in a desert. Wall paintings and numerous Unown letters have been found here, making it an extremely important location for historical research. Unas ruinas antiguas en un desierto. Aquí se han encontrado pinturas en las paredes y numerosas letras Unown, convirtiéndolo en un lugar muy importante para la investigación histórica. |- | 200px | Diggersby Land Diggersby Land ??? | Parque temático sobre el Pokémon excavador Diggersby. Consta de tres áreas temáticas: futurista, clásica y fantástica. |- | 200px | Dojo de Ferrum Ferrum Dojo ??? | Un dojo legendario destinado a entrenamientos y actos oficiales. Es un lugar sagrado para aquellos Pokémon y entrenadores de combate que buscan mejorar sus habilidades. |- | 200px | Dragon's Nest ??? | A solemn arena marked by a statue of the legendary Pokemon of the skies, Rayquaza. Sitting at the top of a treacherous mountain peak, the arena is known to exist by few. Un solemne escenario marcado por una estatua del Pokémon legendario de los cielos, Rayquaza. Situado en la parte superior del pico de una montaña traicionera, pocos saben de la existencia de este escenario. |- | 200px | Dark Colosseum ??? | A mysterious subspace rift created by Shadow Mewtwo's power. It is a cold, inorganic place with Shadow Synergy Stone shards visible in the background. Una misteriosa grieta subespacial creada por el poder de Mewtwo oscuro. Es un lugar frío, inorgánico con fragmentos de piedras de sinergia oscura visibles en el fondo. |- | 200px | Dark Colosseum (Final) ??? | A mysterious subspace rift created by Shadow Mewtwo's power. The ominous force of the Shadow Synergy Stone sits heavy in the air. Una misteriosa grieta subespacial creada por el poder de Mewtwo oscuro. La fuerza siniestra de las piedras de sinergia oscura hace muy pesado el aire. |- | 200px | Gimnasio de entrenamiento de potencia ''Training Gym ??? | Gimnasio especializado en combates Ferrum, con programas específicos que se ajustarán a tu estilo de lucha. |- | | Festival Magikarp Magikarp Festival ??? | ??? |} Categoría:Pokkén Tournament